


an ethical conundrum or two

by wobblebobble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ethical conundrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblebobble/pseuds/wobblebobble
Summary: aziraphale reads a book and crowley watches a show that aren't particularly...politically correct. they talk to each about it and they discuss what to do when the media you consume becomes problematic.“Crowley, I…” Aziraphale peeked up from his book. “Could I ask you something?”“Of course.”“It’s just that...this book I’m reading. It’s very sexist and it even mentioned that, collectively, a whole race was ‘evil.’ I just feel very uncomfortable reading it; how can I be a good person if I’m enjoying a book whose female characters are caricatured as shrieking control freaks? I don’t know what to do. I want to keep reading the book, but I don’t think I should. Am I allowed to keep reading it? I don't know the right thing to do."“Oh, that’s a toughie.”“Yeah.” Aziraphale sighed and looked into his lap.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	an ethical conundrum or two

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is me coming back from a two month hiatus to project my insecurities and work through them through characters <3 please put your thoughts in the comments i want to know what other people are doing, if you're so inclined. please please correct me where/if i am wrong or misguided.

“Crowley, I…” Aziraphale peeked up from his book. “Could I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just that...this book I’m reading. It’s very sexist and it even mentioned that, collectively, a whole race was ‘evil.’ I just feel very uncomfortable reading it; how can I be a good person if I’m enjoying a book whose female characters are caricatured as shrieking control freaks? I don’t know what to do. I want to keep reading the book, but I don’t think I should. Am I allowed to keep reading it? I don't know the right thing to do."

“Oh, that’s a toughie.”

“Yeah.” Aziraphale sighed and looked into his lap. “I don’t want to stop reading, but I feel like I should.” He paused. “It was written in the nineteen-sixties, though, does that count for anything? I’m not trying to make excuses, just provide context.”

“Well, angel, if anything, I would say that yeah, don’t make excuses. And you can still be a good person if you read and enjoy problematic content, just be mindful. And if the author is problematic, too. Be aware of how their biases appear in their work. I know you’re not sexist, Aziraphale. Just because you happen to like something that’s not very kind to women doesn’t mean you’re sexist.”

“But I’m still reading it. I saw that and decided, yes, this is something I want to continue to read. The author is talented - at least, he's good at storytelling - and I want to see how the story ends.”

“Yes, that’s true. But you’re not sexist. Be mindful though - the media you consume subconsciously affects your worldview. Just watch what you’re thinking.”

“Okay. Thanks, I feel a little better now.” Aziraphale smiled slowly.

A few weeks later it happened to Crowley. He was watching a sketch show when all of a sudden, a white actor was in blackface. He was completely taken aback - he paused the show immediately. “Oh, dear. Um, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale came into the room. “Yes?” He turned to the TV. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean...when was it made?”

“Seventies.”

“And you like this show?”

“Yes. I don’t want to stop watching but how can I continue when they just did this? How can I continue to watch and enjoy a cast that read a script and agreed, yes, blackface is the right choice here? And that’s my favorite actor. I don’t want to believe he could do something this bad. Although that’s not the point, obviously.”

“Are they making fun of Black people?”

“I don’t know, I just paused it.”

They sat down and watched the sketch. The actor in blackface was waiting on the table of the rest of the white cast. He didn’t appear to be mocking Black culture, but his whole visible body was painted black, not just his face. 

“They couldn’t have hired another Black actor? They just had one a few seconds earlier.”

“I know. I think it’s about them wanting to keep the cast as close to only the five of them as possible.”

“But the waiter didn’t need to be Black.”

“Yes.”

“Another tough one.”

“Yes.” They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking.

“You like their other stuff?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes. And now I’m thinking, how could I? But I didn’t _know_ at the time that they had used blackface. I know the history of blackface, it’s horrible, why are people still doing it now? Some have argued that there’s a difference between using it as a costume and as a way to make fun of and caricaturize Black people. But why not just hire a Black actor?”

“Racism, I would guess.”

“Most likely. Ugh, why does the world have to be this way? I’m being so selfish. Check your privilege, Crowley.” He put his head in his hands.

“It’s good you recognize that.” Aziraphale stood up. “I would say, in the final analysis, be mindful of how it affects you, your views, and how you feel about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, great; that’s how you know it’s wrong and you’re still a decent person. The second you get complacent is the second it gets bad. Skip the sketches with blackface and offensive humor if you really want to. But just because you watch it, or read it, or anything, doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“Thank you.” Crowley smiled. “This is a difficult situation.”

“Agreed. I'm glad I have you here to help, though."


End file.
